The Next Hero
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Goku and Vegeta won't be around forever. So who's going to save the day now. How did Pikkon come to earth,  and can the 2cd generation z fighters defeat them, do they need training from weaker warriors? read and find out. New and old enemies colide!


**Disclaimer: me no own anything**

**Timeline: this takes place one year after Buu's defeat, I disregard everything (even the last 5 episodes) after that.**

**The Next Hero**

**Chapter 1: The Workout**

Vegeta had just came out of his 50,000 gravity room after training for 3 hours. He had sat next to his passed out son on the couch. He turned the television to his favorite program, Static Shock.

Theme

Fight the Criminal

Chase the Bad Guy

Save the world

Fly through the sky

Half-kid, I'm amazin

Ok, Static Shock, Who

You facin

Yeah, one zip, then you zap

Good against evil, get trapped

Villains run from the static

shower

Super Hero, Static Shock

Whoop, Whoop

Criminals get twisted

This superhero gifted

Bell ring back in school

Nobody know what I do, ok

Superhero static shock

Whoop, Whoop

One zip, then you zap

Good against evil, get trapped

Villains run from the static shower

Criminals get twisted

This superhero gifted

Bell ring back in school

Nobody know what I do, ok

Superhero Static Shock.

Static then appeared on screen and held his hand out to began forming a lighting ball. Once static began surrounding his hand he threw the electric ball towards the wall, which caused a hole in the wall, meaning the ball was too much overflowing power and went straight through the wall.

**Vegeta thoughts**

**If I only had these powers, Kakarot wouldn't stand a chance!**

**End.**

**Vegeta then looked over at his sleeping son. **

**Vegeta: lazy, all he does is sleep, eat, and play video games. I have an idea. Then, Vegeta reached in the pocket of his saiyan armor and pulled out a Sprint-mobile phone. He dialed the number 560-930-873, and Goku picked up after one ring. **

**Goku: Hey! Vegeta, how's it going.**

**Vegeta: Kakarot, you clown, be quiet, people are still sleep. **

**Goku: okay, sorry. So what's up.**

**Vegeta: Have you notice how lazy this generation is?**

**Goku: what do you mean?**

**Vegeta: have you realized the only thing my son and yours do is play video games.**

**Goku: yeah I have actually.**

**Vegeta: how did we, me, being the prince of all saiyans, and you being the first able to transform into a super-saiyan in thousands of years, allow our children to get soft during times of piece, while we constantly train. **

**Goku: uh…well, Goten never wants to train like Gohan used to, and Chi-Chi encourages this behavior. She thinks getting an education is more important than protecting the universe. **

**Vegeta: your wife too, eh. Well where is your kid now. **

**Goku: he's at Gohan's house, he spent a night to watch his 1 year old niece, my granddaughter, Pan!**

**Vegeta: ok, go to the turtle man's house. I'll be there shortly with Trunks and Goten. **

**Goku: Ok but-**

**Vegeta: I'll answer questions when we get there. **

**Goku: ok. Just then, Chi-Chi woke up. She got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see her husband walk out the door and fly off, out of sight. Chi-Chi ran to the door, to catch him, but he was already gone. Goku then landed on the beach, he seen Kame house in the distant and could get there in a second's time, but decided to take a swim. Goku took his gi-top off and dived into the ocean. Under the water, Goku seen something glowing from behind a rock and swim toward it. Meanwhile, Vegeta was at the Gohan's doorstep with a still asleep Trunks. Vegeta knocked on the door with his free hand and Gohan answered.**

**Gohan: Hey Vegeta, nice surprise.**

**Vegeta: Hey, I need your brother now, I already discussed this wit your father. **

**Gohan: K, hold on a sec. Videl. Bring Goten here, Vegeta's here to pick him up. Videl brought her brother-in-law in both her arms to the door and past him to her husband, she waved at Vegeta and disappeared back into the house. Gohan passed Goten to Vegeta and waved as the warrior flew off. Vegeta flew over the ocean and straight to Kame house. Goku sensed this energy and dived upward out of the water, during this the water splashed on Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks to get wet, causing Vegeta to get angered, and awoken Trunks and Goten, who Vegeta had let go but didn't fall due to them fully being conscious, and breaking the fall by floating.**

**Trunks: dad, where are we?**

**Goten: huh? **

**Vegeta: KAKAROT YOU CLOWN! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER DO IS GOOF OFF.**

**Goku couldn't respond, he had a fish in his mouth, a pearl in his right hand, and a DragonBall in his right while he floated across from his ally/rival/friend. **

**Vegeta flew down towards the house, followed by the boys and Goku. Goku had chomped down the fish in his mouth with one swallow.**

**Goten: dad, why are we at Master Roshi's**

**Goku: that's a good question, son! Vegeta why are we here.**

**Vegeta: because these boys need control. They are arrogant! You seen Gotenks attitude when he fought Buu, which lead to his downfall.**

**Goku: But Vegeta, you were the same way.**

**Vegeta: which lead to me being defeated by low-class trash like you, dying from thinking I became a super saiyan, and almost dying from letting my enemy get stronger!**


End file.
